


Rainbows

by talefeathers



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Other, Rainbows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jehan collects rainbows.  Bahorel helps out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbows

As the rain cleared up a strange tension seemed to work its way through Jehan. They leaned forward in the driver’s seat often, craning their head over the steering wheel and scanning the cloudy sky above.

“What are you looking for?” Bahorel finally asked after a few minutes of this.

“Rainbows,” Jehan replied. “Help me keep an eye out. I collect them.”

“You mean, like, pictures of them?”

Jehan shook their head.

“Just the rainbows,” they said, in the same matter-of-fact way that they said everything. Bahorel decided not to ask them to elaborate.

He instead directed his attention through the windshield and occasionally through the passenger’s side window, searching for a place where sunlight hit the clouds just right.

“There’s one,” he said just a few moments later, pointing.

Jehan looked, smiled gently, nodded. Then they turned their blinker on and pulled the car to the side of the road.

“Come on,” they said, putting the car in park and opening their door. “You come, too.”

So Bahorel followed.

They walked up to the top of a grassy hill, and when Jehan took a seat Bahorel sat down beside them. There was silence then as Jehan seemed to study the bow, looking up at it with the same intensity that some people reserve for art exhibits in museums. Minutes passed, the rainbow faded, and Jehan stood, serene again.

“Thanks,” they said.

“Sure,” Bahorel smiled.

He followed Jehan back down the hill, back into the car. That had been weird, he knew. Much of what Jehan did was weird. But it had been kind of beautiful, too. Bahorel turned to glance at the person in the driver’s seat, humming in harmony with the song on the radio.

Everything Jehan did was beautiful.


End file.
